


7 Days

by jvsungy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is whipped, Pining, donghyuck is oblivious, donghyuck’s birthday party, haechan day, i wrote this at three am don’t judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvsungy/pseuds/jvsungy
Summary: mark tries to confess to donghyuck in seven days.
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	7 Days

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAECHAN DAY !!!!!

mark looks at his watch, 4 am in the morning, and his sleepiness nowhere to be found because someone has been messing with his thoughts for the past couple of months now.

donghyuck.

the boy with the golden skin, loved by everyone but extremely oblivious. mark hates how oblivious donghyuck is because it makes this whole situation a lot more complicated for the canadian.

he has never been good at expressing his feelings and crushing on someone this obviously doesn't help him at all, but somehow mark still finds it endearing at the same time.

deep in his thoughts mark doesn't hear his roommate entering the room “hyung why are you still up it's 4 in the morning?”renjun glances over and sees mark holding his guitar “so when are you planning on confessing ?” the chinese throws himself on mark’s bed taking the older’s little notebook where he writes down his lyrics “probably never,” mark answers sighing as he buries his head inside his pillow, renjun sits up patting his best friend’s shoulder.

renjun knows how hard it is for mark to find the courage to confess because his anxiety and insecurities can get the best of him, but on the other hand mark has also gained some confidence since he’s been crushing on donghyuck. 

before mark met donghyuck, he was very introverted, he still is but thanks to donghyuck he met new friends which helped him to open up to other people. he’s also more motivated to get up in the morning and do his school work, he also started to smile more. 

donghyuck definitely had a great impact on his life.

the soft snores coming from mark tell renjun that the older has fallen asleep, he takes the notebook and guitar and places them on their shared desk.

“sleep well hyung,” he whispers softly pulling the blankets over mark’s knocked out body.

-

it was a cold morning in february, mark sat on his usual spot outside the school listening to his music before classes.  
he was mentally going over his notes when suddenly someone sat down next to him and to say mark was panicking would be an understatement, he felt like his heart was going to explode.

“hi,” first thing mark noticed was the soft voice greeting him.

mark stared at the stranger, his brain trying to process this situation “uhm h-hi?” there was silence, mark continued to stare at the stranger being amazed by the sun that shone on his honey like skin “my name is donghyuck by the way” stranger got a name now, donghyuck was starting a conversation with mark, what now, mark was in full panic mode.

mark was holding his breath, never in his life had he felt this nervous “mark m-my name’s mark,” donghyuck smiled turning to mark, second thing mark noticed, donghyuck’s beautiful smile.

silence again, but surprisingly it was a comfortable silence. mark was still panicking though.

“do you want to have lunch with me?” donghyuck asked looking directly at mark. the older looked around nervously hoping to find his friend somewhere but renjun was nowhere to be found “you don't have to if you don't want to i was just wonder-” mark shook his head “no uhm sure i’ll gladly have lunch with you” luckily for mark the bell rang and the two of them stood up, donghyuck was already walking away but he turned around to wave at mark “i’ll see you at lunch.”

“what just happened,” mark tightened his grip on his backpack watching donghyuck walk away noticing the sunflower keyring hanging on the side of his backpack “where is midget when i need him.”

-

this is how it all began, mark met donghyuck in february and two months later he realized his growing feelings for the younger. those two months were a complete mess for mark and his mind.

but with the help of his friends mark finally has the courage to confess.

-

renjun and mark are working on their homework when mark suddenly gasps getting renjun's attention “what happened?” mark turns his laptop showing renjun the calendar for the month june. the chinese looks at the screen seeing all the exams that mark will have, not really understanding what mark is trying to tellhim, he looks at the canadian with confusion written all over his face “donghyuck’s birthday is in seven days” renjun still doesn't understand why mark tells him this “you’re so dumb” mark sighs turning the laptop back to him, it takes renjun a couple of seconds to connect the dots “you’re going to confess on his birthday?” a small gasp leaving his mouth

“nope i’m actually going to do it tomorrow,” mark is holding up a small envelope with “for donghyuck” written on it.  
renjun can't believe his eyes, after months of mark pinning after donghyuck he has finally found the courage to confess “i am proud of you buddy.”

the next morning mark wakes up earlier than usual because he wants everything to go perfectly. he rolls out of his bed dragging himself to the bathroom as quiet as possible because renjun is still sleeping.  
mark turns on the light and the first thing he sees is his sleepy face “you can do it mark whatever is going to happen do not back out!” he says to himself before splashing cold water on his face to wake up.

it’s currently 7 am which means mark has still some time left until donghyuck would arrive. he sits down on a bench under some trees and takes out the envelope with the love letter in it. never in his life has mark thought about writing a love letter for anyone but here he is waiting for the love of his life to arrive so that he can put the letter in his backpack without donghyuck noticing.

“mark hyung,” the older quickly hides the envelope before donghyuck can see it “good morning hyuck,” the younger sits down letting the early morning shafts of sunlight hit his face leaving mark speechless by how good he looks. donghyuck is definitely god’s favorite.

“i just remembered i have to pick something up from the library could you uhm maybe watch my bag?” luck is definitely on mark’s side today, the older nods placing donghyuck’s bag next to his. he waits until donghyuck is completely out of his sight and carefully puts the envelope inside, while doing it he feels like his heart is banging against his ribcage “there's no going back now.”

mark can't focus during his classes, which is understandable he has no idea how donghyuck is going to react to his confession. he has always been someone to overthink everything and think that  
he’s not good enough for his friends. 

though in mark’s eyes donghyuck is the perfect human being, the whole package.

donghyuck looks ethereal with his sun kissed skin, he’s someone who likes to tease a lot but would do anything for the people he loves, he’s very intelligent, and someone who you can have a lot of fun with, donghyuck likes adventures and discovering new stuff, mark and donghyuck could spend hours talking about so many different things.

his deep thoughts get interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder “mark the lesson has ended,” it's yukhei, one of the first friends mark made back then asa freshman “let me guess you were thinking about donghyuck?” yukhei is one of the first ones to know about mark’s crush.

the two walk outside of the building meeting their youngest friend on the way “hey jisung,” he looks up from his phone to be greeted by his two friends “are you going to eat lunch with us sung?” the younger nods swinging his backpack over his shoulder and putting his phone in his pocket. jisung isn't someone to talk a lot probably because he’s still young and very shy.

yukhei has to go in another direction and can't join the rest for lunch.

when jisung and mark arrive at their usual spot where the little group spends their lunch break together they're immediately greeted by renjun and jaemin “lover boy has arrived!” jaemin swings his arm over mark’s shoulder pulling the older closer, normally mark would not allow this kind of physical affection but he has gotten used to it “little bird told me that you wrote you know who a love letter,” mark looks over jaemin's shoulder to see renjun mouthing and apology “i’m proud of you buddy.”

jaemin has been the one to encourage mark the most including renjun and chenle, they would always tell him to confess or come up with ways how he could confess, and since chenle and donghyuck are very close friends, he’d tell mark if donghyuck said something that would maybe help mark with his confession.

mark is very thankful to have such amazing friends in his life but he would never have met them if it weren't for donghyuck talking to him and introducing him to his friends. there are actually a lot of things mark started doing thanks to donghyuck, baking for example, mark can’t cook for the love of god but when donghyuck told him one day that he loves baking, he asked renjun to teach him and since that day he has been making pancakes nonstop.

the next ones to arrive are jeno and chenle and seconds later they see donghyuck walking towards them holding the envelope in his hand making mark turn bright red, his heart starts beating uncontrollably fast and he doesn't know what to do with his hands or where to look, it's a funny sight for jisung and chenle.

donghyuck takes a seat between jisung and jeno, the opposite side of mark. he looks at the older noticing how awkward he looks “what do you have there?” jaemin points at the envelope that donghyuck is still holding in his hand, chenle looks at mark and the older looks like he is about to explode “hyung breathe.”

donghyuck holds the envelope up,sighing “someone wrote me a super cute love letter but they forgot to sign it.”

silence.

renjun is the first one to laugh “that's so sad,” mark knows that he’s mentally making fun of him right now. of course would mark forget to sign it, it’s such a mark thing. but somehow mark is happy that he didn't sign it “their words were so cute though,” donghyuck doesn't say it but they way the letter is written reminds him of mark, the words that are used just sounds a lot like mark “donghyuck has a secret admirer,” jisung says stuffing his mouth with food and everyone glances at mark who is biting his lower lip.

the second renjun opens their door mark groans and lets himself fall down on his bed “the way i’m not even surprised that this happened,” mark glares at the younger who has been making fun of him for the past couple of minutes “shut up renjun this is so embarrassing.” but at least he was able to make donghyuck happy without him knowing it was mark.

mark is clearly feeling down and as much as renjun loves to tease the older he also wants mark to be happy. and there are two things that make the canadian happy, donghyuck and watermelon, luckily they still have a whole watermelon left. while mark is lying on his bed looking at the ceiling renjun is cutting mark some watermelon like the good friend he is.

“cheer up mark tomorrow is another day,” mark sits up to take the bowl and places it on his lap “but i don't know how else i should confess.” renjun chews on his watermelon thinking how he can help mark, then he remembers how he confessed to jisung back in high school “do you know if donghyuck has classes tomorrow?” this may sound very weird but yes mark definitely knows when donghyuck has classes and when not “i think his last class ends at 1pm why-” the older looks at renjun suspiciously “why are you asking?”

perfect, renjun places his bowl on his desk hurriedly taking his keys “trust me i have an idea!” and with that he is out of the door leaving mark completely clueless “alright then.”

renjun runs down the street to the ice cream shop that's not so far away from their campus as he enters renjun is immediately greeted by his boyfriend standing behind the counter cleaning some plates “hyung what brings you here?” renjun doesn't waste time and immediately goes behind the counter, the coworkers are used to renjun being there all the time so they don't mind him going behind the counter. jisung leans against the fridge watching renjun look for something and he’s definitely in a hurry

“what are you looking for?” jisung asks noticing that his boyfriend doesn't find what he's looking for “the thing where you guys write down your shifts i want to see who’s here tomorrow at 1pm” jisung still doesn't understand why renjun would need to know that but whatever renjun wants renjun gets. a girl peeks from behind a shelf where they keep their stuff to clean up “that would be me,” daeun, one of renjun's favorite workers “perfect i have a favor to ask.”

-

nest day mark is walking renjun to the chemistry department so that the younger can tell mark what he has planned “okay so you and donghyuck are going to go eat ice cream at that shop jisung works at and there's going to be a girl she’s very tall and you tell her that i sent the two of you,” the canadian stops to look at renjun not understanding how this is going to help him with confessing “do you not remember how i confessed to jisung,” now that renjun mentions it mark remembers.

the two had been crushing on each other since forever and knowing that jisung was too shy to confess renjun was the one to confess. renjun was a sophomore and jisung was freshman and the older asked jisung if he wanted to go eat ice cream with him of course did jisung accept the offer. renjun knew one of the workers and had asked him to give the napkin where he had written something to jisung. there was so much that could have gone wrong but luck was on their side because jisung was making a mess and had to use the napkin and saw what was written on it.

renjun wrote “the person you’re eating this ice cream with has a crush on you” on the napkin.

“okay but what if he throws the napkin away?” with the luck mark has this could possibly happen, renjun shakes his head patting mark’s shoulder “then make sure he sees it use that big brain of yours,” as mark opens his mouth to say something renjun has already left him. 

there is nothing wrong in trying the worst than can happen is donghyuck actually throwing away the napkin but mark still has some days left to confess.

mark is biting his nails starting to get nervous because in the following minutes donghyuck is going to come out of his class and soon they're going to be eating ice cream and soon donghyuck is going to know that mark has crush on him.

“hey mark,” donghyuck never fails to leave mark speechless, or mark is just over dramatic but either way it takes mark a second to answer “you ready to go?” donghyuck nods softly and reaches out to take mark’s hand, this action throws the older completely off, suddenly he doesn't know how to act anymore.

the warmth surrounding mark’s hand is very comforting and addicting, how he wishes he could hold donghyuck’s hand more often and play with the soft skin.

while walking to the shop donghyuck is telling mark about the new stuff he learned, mark thinks about how he could listen to the younger talking all the time, he has a very soothing voice. 

they enter and mark immediately recognizes the tall girl renjun told him about “i have to go wash my hands could you order for me hyung?” maybe this time it’ll go perfectly fine, mark walks up to the counter and the girl hands him a napkin and a pen “i’m guessing you're the one renjun was talking about,” mark nods taking the items and starts writing the message.

daeun takes the napkin and mark's order noticing how nervous the boy looks. it reminds her of her girlfriend.

“here you go boys,” she hands them their ice cream “thank you have a nice day” mark and donghyuck thank her and leave the shop with ice cream in their hands.

not far away from the campus is also a small park so they decide to go there to eat their ice cream and watch the children playing around.

donghyuck finishes his ice cream very fast but mark barely touches it, too nervous to get something down his throat “hyung do you not like it?” the younger points at the melting ice cream that mark is holding, only now does mark noticing that everything is melting down his hand, perfect opportunity for donghyuck to use his napkin “you’re making a mess mark,” the younger grabs the napkin and starts unfolding it. he’s so close to opening it completely but at the exact same moment a strong breeze passes them and the napkin flies away.

mark wants to scream, he really is about to but he of course can't do it with donghyuck sitting there next to him, mark looks at donghyuck who’s looking after the napkin with a small pout on his face “oh no this napkin was so pretty, luckily i still have some tissues inside my backpack.

donghyuck helps mark clean up the mess he has made and then it's already time for them to go back because homework is calling them.

mark walks donghyuck to his dorm and the younger definitely notices the change of mood “are you okay hyung?” no he is not okay but mark can’t say that without having to tell him the reason “i’m just tired hyuck don’t worry,” donghyuck raises his eyebrows looking at the older suspiciously “mhh make sure to rest and drink water okay!” donghyuck surely has a big heart, one of the many things mark loves about him. mark chuckles and ruffles donghyuck’s hair messing it up “don’t worry about me now go do your homework,” the younger slaps mark’s hand away giving him a last smile before entering his dorm “thank you hyung i had lots of fun.”

donghyuck still has a smile on his face even after closing the door “how was your date?” donghyuck looks up at jisung rolling his eyes “it was not a date mark hyung doesn’t like me in that way,” jisung scoffs munching on the popcorn he just made “you’re unbelievable hyung.”

donghyuck is very very oblivious.

it's pretty late when renjun comes back to their dorm “and how did it go?” mark flinches at the sudden voice coming from the living room. renjun runs into their shared bedroom waiting for mark’s answer “he didn't see the napkin” at first renjun doesn't believe the older but seeing how disappointed he looks he actually starts to believe it “oh no what a bummer i’m so sorry mark,” the older shrugs his shoulders he’s used to not having luck in his life “i guess destiny just doesn't want me to confess.”

this time mark definitely is feeling very sad about the situation so renjun decides to have a marvel movie marathon even though they have classes tomorrow.

-

classes are over and mark is revising his stuff for his upcoming exams. after some hours of studying he decides to take a break and get a snack from the kitchen, he opens the fridge but a hard knock interrupts his thoughts.

he doesn't expect any visitors so seeing donghyuck standing there with his school stuff makes him wonder if he had plans with the younger “sorry for the unannounced visit but renjun and jisung are making out and it's making want to rip my eyes out,” mark mentally thanks the two for not controlling their hormones this time “do you mind if i study here for a bit ?” mark shakes his head opening the door for donghyuck to enter “mi casa es tu casa.”

donghyuck immediately goes to the bedroom, mark’s dorm is basically his second dorm “do you want something to drink or eat?” mark calls from the kitchen “i’m good thank you.”

mark comes back with two bottles of water and a bowl of watermelon, he smiles when he sees donghyuck looking at pictures of renjun and mark and their little group “i brought you a bottle of water you know gotta stay hydrated.”

donghyuck places his books on mark's bed and immediately starts studying not wanting to waste any time.  
now mark has a little problem, how is he supposed to concentrate when his crush is sitting there looking absolutely adorable. the expressions the younger makes while reading his notes make mark want to pinch his adorable cheeks and shower him in kisses.

donghyuck looks up from his book to see mark write something on little cards “can we listen to some music?” mark has waited for donghyuck to ask, he knows how the younger likes to study with music in the background “yeah sure my laptop’s on the desk just choose any playlist you like.”

donghyuck gets up from the bed and walks towards the desk to open mark's laptop, a picture of him and renjun shows up. he clicks on the spotify icon and the older’s playlists show up, donghyuck finds it cute how mark has a playlist for every occasion, scrolling down a little bit he finds one named “girasol” he doesn't know what it means but he's intrigued and clicks on play.

it takes mark four songs to realize that they're listening to the playlist that mark made for donghyuck “these are all love songs,” yeah no shit mark thinks. the younger comes dangerously close to mark’s face “are you crushing on someone,” mark gulps, what is he supposed to tell donghyuck “uhm n-no i-it’s just-” the younger starts laughing “you don't have to tell me hyung you can tell me when you're ready,” donghyuck backs away and goes back to reading his notes while humming along the song.

mark places a hand on his chest feeling his heart beating practically out of his chest “damn you donghyuck,” he mumbles taking another deep breath to calm down.

renjun unlocks the door and sees mark and donghyuck laughing about something “oh looks like it's time to go,” mark turns around to see renjun standing there with a huge smile on his face “do you want to stay over for dinner?” renjun offers hoping that the younger is going to stay longer but he shakes his head taking his school stuff “i promised jisung we would cook together tonight sorry.”

mark walks donghyuck to door thanking him again for this amazing afternoon “my door is always open if you need a place to study,” now it's donghyuck’s turn to mess up mark’s hair “thank you hyung and have a good night.”

renjun sits on the couch just waiting for mark to turn around “not a single word midget,” the chinese chuckles holding his arms up “i didn't even say anything” the canadian looks over his shoulder glaring at his friend laughing on the couch “but you’re thinking it.”

“whatever lover boy.”

-

the six boys are sitting on the grass discussing donghyuck's upcoming birthday “my mother allowed us to use the beach house for the weekend” chenle's parents are nice enough to let the boys use their beach house to celebrate donghyuck's birthday. jaemin scribbles something down on his notebook,”perfect alright then here are the tasks renjun and jisung you two are responsible for the snacks and drinks, jeno and chenle you two are responsible for the decoration,” jaemin stops a second and pokes mark's chest with his pen “and you lover boy make sure to take donghyuck stargazing and show him that song you have for him.”

mark furrows his eyebrows he’s been working on this song for months now, the song is his plan b) but never has he told someone about it “i might have found your notebook sorry” mark looks over to renjun, this boy just can't mind his own business “it's okay midget.”

there are four days left until donghyuck's birthday so their challenges is to keep the birthday party a secret and mark has to finish his song so that he can finally confess.

-

three days left until donghyuck’s birthday. everyone has been present hunting and buying the stuff needed for the party and mark has been spending his nights in trying to finish the song but somehow he’s stuck, there are just too many thoughts running around his mind.

he looks at the clock, 4 am, he has the get some air and maybe he’ll find some inspiration outside. quietly closing their bedroom door making sure to not wake his roommate up.

the night is pretty chilly so he decides to take a hoodie with him.

the wind messes up his hair but it feels nice to be able to breathe properly again, no person is seen, the streets are empty just sometimes a car passes by.

“can't sleep?” mark recognizes the voice immediately and his mouth curves into a smile “no i’m actually sleep walking,” donghyuck is now standing next to mark “haha very funny hyung.”

a comfortable silence surrounds them, they are just staring up at the sky with their soft breathing being the only sound to be heard. mark thinks that this is the perfect moment to confess but doesn't want to just throw away the song and no way does he want to make it uncomfortable between them days before donghyuck's birthday.

“so what's your reason?”

you.

how badly mark wants to say it but he stops himself “working on a song but my mind is clogged,” donghyuck doesn't reply he just takes mark’s hand and drags him somewhere “oh my god you're kidnapping me i knew this day would come” donghyuck stops abruptly making the older collide with his back “you’re so dramatic i can't stand you.”

they arrive somewhere unfamiliar and donghyuck lets go of mark's hand making him pout as the comforting warmth leaves his hand.

they're on some kind of playground but it hasn't been used in a while, well it surely looks like it, donghyuck looks at mark “you’re not scared are you?” he is definitely teasing the older, “depends are you?” luckily for mark it's dark and donghyuck can't see his flustered face.

donghyuck sits down and drags the older with him “uhm if you're not kidnapping me then what are we doing here?” mark asks looking around the empty playground suddenly feeling donghyuck placing a finger on his lips to shut him up “trying to help you now shut up and close your eyes” not wanting for donghyuck to get angry he closes his eyes “now take a deep breath.”

donghyuck’s voice immediately helps mark calm down and his mind is now completely focused on the younger’s voice “i want you to remember a moment in your life where you felt genuinely happy.”

there were lots of moments where mark was genuinely happy but the one that's stuck on his mind was on his birthday last year. he was surrounded by the people he loved the most and his parents came to visit him.

donghyuck peeks his eyes open and sees mark with his eyes closed and a big smile and his face,”now a moment where you felt sad.”

mark used to feel sad a lot but the saddest he had felt was when his grandfather died. his grandfather was his best friend and taught him everything about music.

this goes on for a while and surprisingly mark’s mind has cleared up, his emotions aren't all over the place anymore, he can think clearly again.

donghyuck goes silent for a couple of seconds, mark slowly opens his eyes and is met with donghyuck's beautiful face “and did it help?” it definitely did “thank you a lot donghyuck.”

they decide to stay a little longer. complete silence, just the two of them stargazing on an abandoned playground.

mark tries to not stare at the boy sitting next to him but he just can't resist it m. counting donghyuck's moles is much more entertaining than watching the stars. suddenly donghyuck turns his head catching the older staring “hyung you do know the stars are up there,” he points up at the sky but mark keeps his eyes on donghyuck.

donghyuck has been shivering for a couple of minutes and mark doesn't hesitate to offer his hoodie, he doesn't want the younger to catch a cold before his birthday “here put on my hoodie.” donghyuck looks at the hoodie hesitating in taking it “just take it hyuck it doesn't stink“ the younger doesn't want to hurt mark’s feelings so he takes the hoodie and pulls it over his head “we should go back now it's getting late.”

mark makes a mental note to give donghyuck his hoodies more often because it's truly a sight.

the walk back to their dorm is relaxing. they exchange some words but they rather enjoy the silent night.

as always mark walks donghyuck to his dorm to make sure he arrives safely “thank you for helping me hyuck, now go to bed.” donghyuck smiles at the older and ruffles his hair “you’re welcome hyung.”

-

since that one evening with donghyuck, mark has been able to finish the song and he's very proud of it. he put his soul into this and he really hopes that donghyuck will like it.

the six boys meet up again to go over the schedule for tomorrow.

they're all going to spend the night at the beach house and except for jisung because he’s going to tell donghyuck that he’s taking him out for breakfast and afterwards they’re going to join the others at the beach house.

“are you ready for tomorrow?” chenle asks.

to be honest no mark is not ready but he has put too much work into this to just back out “i have to.” the boys encourage their oldest friend by giving him a group hug telling him that everything’s going to be alright.

the day goes by very fast. the five boys are currently standing next to jeno’s car trying to get all of their things to fit.

“now does everyone have their presents,” the boys checked their bags.

everyone has everything and the most important thing mark has his guitar so nothing can go wrong now.

the first two hours the five boys are singing along to the loud music but after partying some time they slowly start to get tired, renjun is the first one to fall asleep after him it's mark and last one his jaemin, jeno and chenle are the only ones to stay up.

“guys get up we have arrived!” jeno and chenle are shaking the sleeping boys awake, it takes some time but after a couple of minutes the three finally get up and they can enter the beach house to go back to sleep.

watching the three sleepy boys dragging themselves through the house to get to their rooms “sleep well guys!” chenle yells making the three groan at the loud voice.

june 6th.

it's donghyuck's birthday

mark’s first thought

donghyuck.

it's 8am and he hears voices coming from downstairs. mark stretches his body again before getting up and putting on the hoodie he wore for the ride.

“oh lover boy’s awake.”renjun greets the older while jaemin is carrying some fruits to the kitchen “here help me with cutting the fruit hyung” still half asleep he drags his feet to the back door where they have placed all the stuff.

everyone is doing their thing, jaemin and mark are cutting the fruits, jeno and renjun are putting up all the decoration and chenle is cleaning up the rest of the house.  
“we have two hours left guys hurry!” renjun announces.

“get up hyuck it’s your fucking birthday!” jisung opens the curtains letting the sun light up donghyuck's room. the birthday kid groans pulling the blanket over his face “five more minutes ji-” “nope get up now i’m taking you out to have breakfast you have fifteen minutes.” knowing that jisung is not going to stop nagging if he doesn’t get up soon so donghyuck gets up and gets ready for his day.

they take the bus to have breakfast at donghyuck's favorite place and luckily jisung's mother sent him a lot of money because now he can spoil his best friend. “jisung you really don't have to pay for all of this-” to shut the older up jisung puts a pancake in his mouth “it’s hyuck day which means i get to spoil you.”

donghyuck is thankful to have jisung as his best friend, even if he's two years younger he sometimes acts as if he's the older one.

the older ruffles jisung’s hair knowing that he hates it “thank you ji i appreciate it a lot.”

with their tummies full the two leave the restaurant and donghyuck is ready to go back to the dorms but jisung drags him to another bus station “jisung this isn't our-” “the party has yet to start hyung.” well donghyuck is up for some adventure with his best friend “alright then let's have some fun ji.”

renjun gets a message from jisung saying that they arrived “okay guys they just got off the bus which means they're here in a couple of minutes is everything ready?” the boys check if everything is ready and perfect for donghyuck's birthday.

they all panic when knocks are heard “it's show time.” the five boys all run to the door ready to welcome the birthday boy with a big hug.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUCK!” the look on donghyuck's face is priceless because he doesn't know if he should cry or smile. the seven boys engulf him in a tight hug “guys i c-can’t breathe,” they let him go and chuckle at the dried tears on his cheeks “it’s time to party!” renjun yells dragging donghyuck outside so that he can see the beautiful beach.

jisung packed some of hyuck’s clothes for renjun to take with him so that donghyuck would have something to wear.

the seven boys run into the waves and enjoy the sunny day at the beach.

donghyuck feels overwhelmed but he's genuinely happy, he can spend his birthday on the beach with his most loved people.

the sun starts to go down so they decide to get inside take their showers and let donghyuck open his presents.

mark is the first one downstairs feeling extremely hungry but jaemin is probably going to yell at him if he takes something so he waits.

while looking at the family pictures on the wall mark suddenly hears footsteps coming from staircase walking towards it to see who is coming down mark suddenly has a hard time breathing when he sees donghyuck looking like the most beautiful human being walking down the stairs, call mark dramatic but donghyuck truly is a masterpiece.

his skin even darker after having spent the whole day outside in the sun, his red shorts hugging his thighs and an oversized white shirt with a sunflower drawn on it, it was a simple outfit but donghyuck rocks everything he wears.

“hyung close your mouth you're drooling,” of course the first thing the younger does is these the poor canadian but mark doesn't mind “happy birthday by the way,” donghyuck shows mark his beautiful smile which never fails to make his heart beat faster “thank you mark.”

the seven boys are finally gathered all together in the kitchen where they eat the food they prepared and talk about all kinds of stuff.

“uhm why does the fruit look like that?” jisung asks looking at the fruit in his bowl having a weird shape, they all look at mark and start laughing “our oldest here cut the fruit with scissors” chenle explains and jisung’s expression quickly turns into a confused one “hyung i won’t even question it.”

it's time for the presents.

they sit in the middle of the living room, donghyuck notices that all except mark are holding a bag “which one do you want to open first hyung?” jisung asks tapping his finger on his knee. donghyuck thinks for a moment and points at jeno.

jeno got him the michael jackson cd’s that donghyuck has been talking about for a while now “thank you so much!” jeno definitely is not a hugger but because it's his birthday he allows donghyuck to hug him.

next up is jisung. “you better wear it,” donghyuck is holding up a t-shirt and written on it is “jisung's best friend” and on the back is a picture of the two messing with their ice cream “you bet ji.” jisung throws himself on donghyuck “jisung don't kill the birthday kid.” jaemin says unwrapping jisung from donghyuck.

renjun got donghyuck a very old camera “if you break it i’ll put a curse on you.”

“jaemin where did you get the money from to buy me this” they’re broke college students how was jaemin able to buy donghyuck a gucci hoodie “ah you know sugar daddies here and there-” renjun slaps the younger’s bare thigh “thank you so so much nana.”

“mine is small but i hope you like it” donghyuck takes the small orange box that chenle hands him over “the size doesn't matter you know that lele” inside the box is a necklace with heart and when you open it there is a picture of the seven of them “it's perfect lele i appreciate it very much.” 

“you’re going to get my presents a little later,” mark speaks up making the boys look at each other with small smiles on their faces “alright.”

after the presents donghyuck goes and gives everyone a tight hug and thanks them over and over again. he truly feels so loved and he’s thankful to have these six boys in his life.

they continue their party with eating, dancing, laughing, renjun and jisung leave the party to make out somewhere but the others don't mind at least they're having fun.  
donghyuck is having the time of his life but he's still curious what mark's present could be.

mark is outside going over the notes to make sure not to mess up later, “no going back now” he whispers to himself placing the guitar carefully on the sand. mark has found a beautiful spot not far away from the beach house, the perfect spot to give his presents. getting back inside the house he finds chenle and jaemin trying to sing a song but they clearly are too drunk to function. donghyuck is nowhere to be found inside the living room so he must be inside the kitchen, and mark’s right donghyuck is inside the kitchen eating the last muffin “let’s go it’s time for your last present,” donghyuck takes a quick sip of water to chug down the muffin.

the two pass the still singing chenle and jaemin, their voices are still heard outside the beach house but the closer they get to the spot the quieter it gets.

“you’re going to kidnap oh my god how the tables have turned,” mark chuckles at donghyuck’s comment. after walking some minutes mark stops and donghyuck is amazed by the location.

there are two rocks surrounded by beautiful flowers and candles, mark put them there, the cold sand under their bare feet and the sound of waves in the background “this is gorgeous wow.”

the younger is so amazed that he doesn't notice mark sitting down on one of the rocks taking the guitar and a piece of paper placing it on his lap “you like singing right?” now donghyuck pays attention to the older handing him a piece of paper, he nods also sitting down on the second rock.

mark’s guitar is leaning against his seat “serenade me, guitar man,” donghyuck says, popping his chin up his hand.

mark rolls his eyes, setting the guitar in his lap.”not even a please?”

“forgive me,” the younger apologizes jokingly. “would you bestow the honor of being able to hear your masterfully created melodies upon me,please?” donghyuck grins, finding great pleasure in the way mark's face scrunches up as he snor, eyes looking down to the neck of his instrument. “was that better?”

mark chuckles strumming the guitar “little plot twist you're going to sing your present.”

donghyuck is quite shocked by mark's statement but he loves singing so why not, “pay attention to the lyrics alright.”

mark begins, his fingers softly caressing the guitar strings, their vibrations encapsulating the two boys in a world of their own. for now, it is just them, sitting away from everyone else, a soft melody between them.

“because when I look at you, I always get lost in your eyes” donghyuck starts, his soft voice matching the soft melody “I can’t help it, I’m addicted to you. with your smile I just blush. I dream about your lips, crimson color. and is that without you, I swear, I can go crazy. I want to feel all your skin, come with me, just a little while. you know how much I dream about you. I swear, I will love you. forever I’ll give you everything. I want to care for you, deliver you all, give you my life. I want to give you everything, that you will be spoiled. I’ll be your company, the one that makes you happy. tell me if you want to escape with me. you know I love you, I can’t hide it.” and so, the song has come to an end, and with it comes mark's shyness.

he has finally confessed to donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for someone special.


End file.
